Skyler the Hedgehog (serie)/Capitulo 1
Beginnings of Heores '''(''Inicios de Héroes ''en español) es el primer capitulo de la primera temporada de la serie Skyler the Hedgehog, creada por SOGA ANIMATION STUDIOS. Sinopsis Skyler nos cuenta como se convirtio en héroe y como conocío a su mejor amigo, Martin the Fox, y tambien inicia su aventura Creditos Escrito y creado por: Skyler28 '''SOGA ANIMATION STUDIOS 2016 © TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. Personajes skyler the hedgehog 2.png|Skyler the Hedgehog martin the fox.png|Martin the Fox Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Mencionado). SonicArtwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails (2).png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna (4).png|Knuckles the Echidna AmyRose.png|Amy Rose Transcripción El episodio empieza de noche, Skyler y Martin estan acampando frente a una fogata. Martin the Fox: '''Bueno, ya que somos amigos, deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo para conocernos un poco más, ¿te parece? '''Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Podría ser, si, suena interesante. '''Martin the Fox: '''Cuentame tu historia, de como te volviste héroe. '''Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Bueno, es una historia algo larga y no la recuerdo muy bien, todo empezo cuando era apenas un bebe. Cambia la escena a una pequeña cabaña en una pradera. '''Skyler the Hedgehog (contando la historia): '''No recuerdo muy bien esta parte, solo recuerdo que mis '''padres fueron robotizados,si, fueron robotizados frente a mis pequeños ojos de bebe. Yo, me puse a llorar y tuve que cuidarme por mi cuenta, mis 5 primeros años de vida, me fui alimentando de lo que podía. Skyler recuerda ese momento, era un bebe, que comía todo lo que se encontraba, manzanas, bananas, moras, entre otras cosas. La escena vuelva al campamento. Martin the Fox: 'Tu infancia fue algo dura, eh! '''Skyler the Hedgehog: ':De hecho bastante dura... Skyler sigue contando la historia. '''Skyler the Hedgehog (contando la historia): '''Pero bueno, me cuide solo hasta que un '''erizo azul con zapatos rojos enormes me encontró. Martin the Fox: ': No estarás hablando de Sonic, ¿o sí? '''Skyler the Hedgehog: ': ¿Sonic? ¿Quien es Sonic? 'Martin the Fox: ': ¿¡Como no vas a saber quien es Sonic?! ¡Es el héroe más famoso de Mobidus! Eres un hombre afortunado, de seguro que por el, eres tan buen héroe. 'Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Basta, me sonrojas. Pero bueno, nos estamos saliendo del tema, y en efecto, me crió Sonic... '''Skyler the Hedgehog (contando la historia): '''Me encontro y me crio, me enseño todo lo que sabía, ha correr, a ser habil, a creer en mi mismo. Yo lo considero, como mi padre, aunque se que no es mi padre, aun lo considero así. Y tambien, considero a Amy Rose como mi madre, porque, tambien me crio, me alimento, me enseño a caminar y tambien me enseño otras cosas. Skyler recuerda a Sonic, enseñandole cosas, tambien a Amy enseñandole cosas. '''Skyler the Hedgehog (contando la historia): ' Todo lo que me enseñaron, me sirvio para ser lo que soy ahora, '''UN HÉROE. Martin the Fox: '¡Guau! ¡Que gran historia! Aunque no te crei nada. '''Skyler the Hedgehog: '¡¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso!? Pues, sigueme. Skyler y Martin van hacia una casa, en donde viven Sonic y sus amigos. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Hola Skyler,¿y él?, es tu amigo. '''Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Si, lo conocí, cuando lo rescate de un robot de Eggman. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Bien hecho, pues, parece que lo te he enseñado ha dado frutos. Pero espera, ¿¡Has dicho '''EGGMAN?! Skyler the Hedgehog: 'Em... Sí. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Si ese tipo esta aquí, debe planear algo. Chicos! Vamos a patearle el trasero a... '''Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Espera papá, yo lo hare. Es hora de poner en practica todo lo que me has enseñado, ¿cierto, Martin? '''Martin the Fox: '''Em... Si, vamos a dejar en ridiculo al Dr.Eggman. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '¡Bien! 'Martin the Fox: '''Iremos, pero antes, ¿me das tu autografo? Martin saca una hoja, Sonic saca una hoja y escribe ''Sonic the Hedgehog en la hoja. 'Sonic the Hedgehog: '¡Ahora sí, has que me sienta orgulloso! ¡Ve! Skyler y Martin empiezan su viaje, van hacia donde Skyler salvo a Martin, hacia el norte. Skyler y Martin se detienen en un momento, para decirle algo a Sonic desde lejos: La escena vuelva a la casa de Sonic y sus amigos. 'Skyler the Hedgehog: '''Adios papá, te enviare una postal con una foto de Eggman derrotado. Skyler y Martin siguieron su camino. Sonic se queda mirando a Skyler, mientras llegan Tails y Knuckles. '''Tails: '¿Sonic? ¿Que ha pasado? 'Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Eggman planea algo y Skyler va a detenerlo, usando todo lo que le he enseñado. '''Knuckles the Echidna: '''Mejor dicho lo que yo le enseñe, porque yo le enseña a pelear. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Mejor dicho, lo que le enseñamos. Todos fuimos parte de hacerlo lo que es. '''Amy Rose: '¡Sonic! ¡¿Como se te ocurre enviar a nuestro hijo, irse solo!? '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Tranquila, esta con su amigo y estara usando todo lo que le hemos enseñado. Ahora, '''ya es un héroe. Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman. Dr.Eggman: No puede ser, no, no, no puede ser... Esos tontos, no saben a quien se enfrentan. Eggman hace una risa malvada. Narrador: '''Skyler empezo su viaje para deterner a Eggman. junto con su nuevo amigo. Ya conocemos su historia. ¿Que pasara en el camino? ¿Eggman sabe sobre esto? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo de ''Skyler the Hedgehog.'' Esta historia continuara... '' ' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Skyler the Hedgehog Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Skyler the Hedgehog Temporada 1